


Meet the Family

by DaisyChainz



Series: Culture Shock [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Blow Jobs, Frottage, Injury Recovery, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Slice of Life, here be smut, mostly established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: Hux meets Ben's family over dinner. TMI anyone?Also: here be smut!





	Meet the Family

Hux fiddled with the hem of his shirt as Ben turned the car onto his parent's road. The narrow winding road, not unlike Ben's own road, took them further back up into the mountain. Hux watched mailboxes at the mouths of gravely driveways, and a few small houses glide by. The Stonefish Creek ran along the road in places. One of the properties had a rickety wooden bridge connecting it to the road. 

Ben glanced over at him, then reached a hand over and took Hux's. "You sure you're up to this? It's not too late to call in sick." Hux smiled, turning his hand over to curl his fingers with Ben's. "It certainly is. You said your Mother was cooking. But I'm fine. Just a little nervous." He took a calming breath and turned back to the window. 

A few minutes later Ben slowed and turned into a little yard lined with vehicles. Hux took it in as Ben parked in front of the side door of the house, and directly in front of a large four-car garage. "Either your Mother is having a crowd over today, or you come by your car-hoarding tendencies honestly."

Ben laughed and leaned over to Hux's side of the car. "Guilty to car-hoarding." He kissed Hux gently and stroked his cheek. "Ready?" Hux nodded and they opened their car doors. Ben came around to Hux's side of the car and reached through to pull the crutches out of the back seat. Hux was just glad he no longer needed the awkward knee-immobilizer.

Ben walked patiently with him as he hobbled around the car, then opened the house door for him. He followed Hux in, loudly announcing their arrival. 

They passed through a mud room into a little living area. Hux stood in the door looking around, overwhelmed by the tiny room. Dark wood paneled walls were barely visible as almost every inch was covered by photographs. Before he had a chance to get a closer look at any of them a voice from his left got his attention. Standing in the doorway to the kitchen was a tiny woman drying her hands on a kitchen towel. 

She and Hux took a moment to take each other in. Hux could see where Ben got his dark hair and eyes from. "Mom," Ben stepped in and enveloped her in a hug. She disappeared completely from view until he stepped away and put a hand on Hux's arm. "This is Hux." 

Hux leaned on his crutch and held a hand out. "Hello Mrs Solo. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Her face crinkled with her smile. "Please, just call me Leia, and definitely don't 'Mr Solo' Han." She shook his hand. "Welcome to our home. Come on through." She turned and went into the kitchen, which also held a long dining room table squeezed into one end. She motioned to the table. "Why don't you sit down Hux. Is your knee doing better?"

He picked a chair that wasn't up against a wall, and one that he could face the kitchen side of the room in. He leaned his crutches against the wall and eased himself down. "Much better, ma'am."

"Not ma'am, just Leia." Her voice was muffled as she was reaching into a cabinet. She was on her toes. Ben reached easily over her and handed her something. "Thank you, dear."

Hux cleared his throat at the correction, and tried not to laugh at the height difference between Mother and Son. "Um, okay. Thank you so much for the food. It was delicious and definitely much appreciated."

Leia stirred something on the stove. "I hope you did like it, because tonight's dinner is going to be the same type of fare." Hux inhaled deeply. "Yes, and it smells very good." 

Ben took his coat off and and threw it over the back of a chair just outside the kitchen door. He motioned to Hux for his jacket. He smiled at Ben as he took it from him. When he was finished he turned back toward the kitchen. "Whatcha need done, Mom?"

Leia busied herself a moment, collecting items and ingredients. Finally she handed some things off to Ben and approached the table where Hux sat. "Ben, you set the table and then mix up the deviled eggs. Hux, if you mash the potatoes you won't even have to get up." She left him the ingredients and went to fetch the bowl of boiled potatoes she had drained in the sink.

Ben grinned as he set the table, miming cracking a whip while Leia was busy. Hux smiled and focused on what he was doing. He had to ask how much milk and butter, but beyond that was able to handle his task pretty easily. He worked the potato masher as he watched Ben add the ingredients over the egg yolks and mash it all together with a fork. The potatoes were done so he observed how Ben shoved the mixture back into the egg halves and pitched in. Ben's weren't quite as neat as Hux's, but he got more of them done.

Leia poked at a couple of pots simmering on the stove as they worked. "So Hux." He tensed involuntarily. "How do you like mountain life so far?" He noted she had as strong accent, but lacked the usual speech patterns of other people from the area. Including her son. 

"It's certainly different than what I am accustomed to. I'm used to hopping on a bus and going wherever I need to. I've never driven so much in my life."

Leia leaned against the counter and watched them fill the deviled eggs. "Did you even have a car?" 

"No. That was the first thing I had to invest in when I got here. You literally can't get anywhere without one."

Ben pitched in, "yeah, that was how we first met." He glanced at Hux and smiled. "I picked him up in Hemmings and brought him out here."

"Then Jimmy Cash took me over to Alanston to pick out a car. He was very helpful, he even checked the engine for me."

Leia stirred. "Bobby Cash's brother?" Hux had no idea but Ben shook his head. "Naw, Mike's son."

"Oh, that's right. He was married to that Thompson woman from over Langston way." Ben hummed in agreement. "Yeah, that didn't end well." He looked at Hux as he placed the last of the eggs on the plate and moved it to the center of the table. "She had her brother-in-law's baby. While she was still married to Mike." 

"Oh." That was usually as involved as he got with gossip. He handed the pot of potatoes to Ben and looked out the window at the end of the table. All he could see was the mountain rising up out of the creek. "It is very beautiful here."

Leia motioned up through the yard, past all the cars. "That's Daddy and Mama's house there. That's where my brother and I were born." Hux craned his head to see the small clapboard house at the other end of the yard. "Han and I built this house right after we were married. We lived with one of Mamma's cousins until it was ready to move into. That house would have been much too small for all of us. Especially once I was pregnant with Ben. That seemed to make me a bit bossy." She turned to the stove and Ben bit his lip to keep from laughing. Hux blushed when Ben caught him staring.

"I'm about done here. Why don't you boys go out and keep Han company until it's ready to go on the table."

Hux collected his crutches and Ben kissed his mother's cheek. Back in the living room Hux stopped to admire a few of the pictures on the wall. "Are these all family?" Ben pointed to an old black and white, "some." His hand drifted to a more modern shot. "Some are just local friends. But a lot are like family." He turned to look at Hux, who blinked and looked a little over-whelmed. Ben gave him a gentle nudge and they continued out. Ben held the door for Hux and put a hand against his lower back as they made their way out to the garage. Ben pushed the door open and stole a kiss as Hux squeezed by. Hux felt himself blushing and was glad Ben's dad seemed to be asleep in his recliner by the woodstove. There were cars in three of the four bay spots. 

Ben slammed the door behind them and spoke loudly, "hey Dad." Han lifted the brim of his cap and unfolded himself from the chair. "Hey kid." He met them in the middle of the floor and gave Hux a chance to steady his crutch and shake his hand. "How's the car doing?" Hux resettled his crutch. "Just fine. The new bumper looks wonderful without the duct tape."

Han's laugh rang through the garage. "Glad to hear it. The Solo's will get you patched up. One way or the other." He winked at Ben. "Your Mamma send you out here?"

"Yeah, she said dinner's almost ready."

Han walked back towards the back wall where a refrigerator was humming loudly. "Oughta get something to drink then." Just like Ben, Han didn't fully pronounce -ing. He opened it and pulled a few beers from a case.

"So Hux," Han offered him a beer. "Got any family back home?" Hux paused and Ben intervened. "Dad, Hux doesn't really talk about his family."

Han looked them both over for a moment. "Huh." He motioned to an ancient couch and sat back in his creaky recliner. Hux sat on the end closest to the woodstove, soaking up the heat radiating from it. "Well then," continued Han, "I could either tell you some interesting stories about your new boyfriend,"

"Dad . . ."

"Or about his family." He leaned in Hux's direction, "it's important to know where someone comes from." He took a swig of beer as Ben gave Hux an apologetic look. 

"Ben's granddaddy, my father not Leia's, came from over Jack Mountain way. I don't know much about Mama's family. She died when I was knee-high to a grasshopper, but they were from somewhere up North. Daddy died when I was fifteen. The neighbors helped me bury him and they checked in on me from time to time."

Hux sat forward on the couch cushion. "You mean you were on your own at fifteen?"

Han waved him off. "Daddy was a useless drunk. I'd been on my own for a long time."

"But the neighbors didn't call anyone?"

Han laughed. "Who? The government? Nobody trusted them none. I don't even think any of us had a phone, no how. People died, we buried 'em." He shrugged. 

Hux sat quietly for a moment. "My mother died when I was young as well. I hardly remember her. She had red hair like mine, I think." Han and Ben didn't interrupt. "Father remarried when I was eleven. Maratelle is not an . . . unkind woman, but she was never warm. And she never intervened between Father and myself."

"Hmpf." Said Han. "Daddy only beat me when I needed it. Rest of the time he just didn't pay me no mind."

Hux looked around the garage. "Did he teach you how to work on cars?" Han laughed. "Lord no. We only had a car because he won it in a poker game and died before he could lose it again. It was a beat up old Falcon. Mr. Hobbs from down the road taught me how to keep it running." He finished off his beer. "Mrs Hobbs taught me how to fix something other than beans and light bread for every meal. Anyway, I was only on my own a few years. Soon as I turned eighteen I got drafted."

"Into which conflict?"

"'Nam. I'm a good bit older than Leia."

Leia picked that moment to stick her head into the garage door. "Dinner's ready."

When they got into the kitchen Hux truly feared for the integrity of the table. It was piled with so much food he thought he could hear it creaking under the weight. "Hope you can find something you like, Hux." Leia said as they sat down. Hux looked at the spread and answered "the only danger is that I'll miss sampling something. Everything smells delicious." Leia smiled and passed a bowl to Han. Ben gave Hux a sideways grin and winked at him. 

Leia and Ben were talking mostly about people he didn't know, so Hux let the conversation flow around him as he enjoyed his meal. But then one name caught his attention.

"Phasma brings her car to your garage?" Han didn't look up from his food. "Yeah. I do the work myself 'cause she scares the hell outta my guys. She insists on 'supervising' the whole time they're working."

Hux laughed. "I'm not surprised, she certainly loves that car." Ben snorted. "I would too if I had a $30,000 car." Hux looked at Han. "It's a testament to your reputation and service if she trusts you with it, supervising or not. She could just take it back to the dealership for service."

Han finally looked up. "Oh, she knows exactly what we're doing. She's sharp. She don't drive that car so much as wear it. It's like her shiny silver armor."

That reminded Hux, "I meant to tell you Ben, Mr Snoke wanted you to . . ." He cut himself off at the sharp look Ben suddenly threw him. He blinked and looked around, Han was already back in his plate, but Leia looked . . . A little scary. 

"Robert Snoke" she began with sudden vehemence, "wants a great many things. You boys would do well to remember that he shouldn't get them all."

"Mom," started Ben, but she cut him off. "I know, you both work for him, but I've watched him spend years systematically destroying that mountain. Destroying my home. Grant County is not the same place to live in that it was 30 years ago."

Ben sighed. "That's not necessarily a bad thing, Mom. There's more jobs, and more jobs right here. People can stay here instead of having to drive all over or move away to be able to support their families"

Leia waved her fork at him. "These aren't high paying jobs, Ben. They're mostly minimum wage with terrible hours. And part time with no benefits. It's not worth building over the mountain for."

"They aren't high paying jobs, but they aren't skilled labor either. They would get the same pay in Alanston and put it all in their gas tank otherwise. And for those who want it they can move up to better positions."

'Speaking of which," every head at the table swiveled towards Han's unexpected interruption. "Since your Mamma's already wound up," he winked at Ben, "Bobby Coiner wants me to come work up at the maintenance shed on weekends. Just pick up some hours and give them a hand."

Leia looked equal parts betrayed and scandalized. "You wouldn't!" As Han grinned slyly, Hux was struck with how Ben favored his father as well. "C'mon Leia. It would be the perfect opportunity for me to do some spying for you." /spah-in'/

"Lord's sake, Han. You know both these boys report directly to that old man." Han grinned at them again. "Aww, they won't say nothing." He leaned conspiratorially over to Hux. "Leia says I'm a silver-tongued devil."

Leia snorted and speared a piece of meat with her fork. "I say you're an old con-man. What would Chewie say if you went to work for Snoke!"

Han returned to his own plate. "He would tell me give 'em hell. Or however you say it in Spanish."

Ben looked at Hux, who was starting to look confused. "Chewie is Dad's right hand man. He doesn't speak much English but he knows his numbers. He does the accounts for the shop."

Leia clarified, "Chewie's from El Salvador. He's gotten us through three audits and your boss," she put special emphasis on 'boss', "would dearly love to get his hands on him."

"Chewie won't leave Dad, though. No matter how much Mr Snoke offers him. Dad gave him a chance when no one else would hire him. He's real loyal." Ben redirected himself to Leia. "Besides Mom, you should be glad Mr Snoke hired Hux. One of the things Hux does is try and make the new buildings blend in, become part of the mountain instead of just building over it." Leia shot him an appraising look and Hux tried not to flinch. 

Hux thought Ben might be romanticizing his abilities slightly, but he added "oh yes, one of my specialties is eco-architecture. We use environmentally friendly materials when possible, and try to make the new structures part of the landscape."

Leia regarded them for a moment critically. "Well, I suppose that's something at least." And the conversation settled back into somewhat safer waters. 

"Where is Chewie, anyway?" Asked Ben. Han helped himself to a big spoonful of something Leia had called creasy greens. "His girlfriend's done got aholt of him."

"Who, Maz down at the cantina?"

"The one and only."

"Oh brother. Guess you'll have to wait to meet him then, Hux."

*** **

"Does your family tell everyone their entire history the first time they meet?"

Ben laughed and turned out onto 276. "You were talking too." He reminded gently. 

"Considering we both lost our mothers young, it seemed appropriate to share."

"Hmmm." Ben wanted to say something about that, but got the feeling Hux might not appreciate it. He didn't feel pity but wasn't sure Hux wouldn't read into it. He also remembered the look on Hux's face when he was faced with so much family history in the photographs on the wall. "Don't you know by now that Southerners will talk about anything with anyone?"

"I had gotten the impression. But Why?"

"It's actually pretty practical." Hux threw him a skeptical glance. "Really. When you live in groups of small isolated communities the first thing you do is establish if you have any potential connections to a person. Who their relations are, who their neighbors are, if their daddys worked together. It's networking in its original form."

"It's also a perfect platform for gossip." Hux added. 

"Well, yeah." Ben grinned. "Also practical if you only see your neighbors a couple times a month. Or less."

"That's hardly the case nowadays."

"No, most of us are packed a lot closer together now. Not to mention cell phones and the internet being more widespread. But, it's tradition now. Hell, we enjoy it. What's wrong with that?" 

Hux smiled and looked out the window. "Not a thing."

Ben pointed out the windshield. "Deer."

Hux looked and saw nothing. "You keep pointing at empty fields and saying 'deer'." He practically pressed his nose to the window. 

Ben slowed the car and pointed again. "Not in the field, look along the edges of the woods." Hux changed his focus and could make out brown shapes with their heads down, grazing. "Oh," he smiled. Ben glanced at him and grinned. "The sun is just going down. The further into evening we get the further they'll come out. That's why dusk and night are the bad times for deer in the road."

The field out of sight now, Hux sat back and grumbled. "That one must not have gotten the memo."

Ben chuckled. "The most popular time, not the only time." /tahm/.

They were quiet for a little while. Ben breathed in sharply like he was going to say something, so Hux waited. When he did it again Hux turned to him. "Yes?"

Ben quirked a smile at being caught out. "Are you in a hurry to get home, or did you want to stay a little while at the house?" He threw a sharp, dark glance at Hux. He blinked and felt his breath hitch. "Oh. Yes. I don't have to rush home." He added slyly, "My bruises are much better today. Not nearly as sore as Thursday and Friday."

Ben let out a deep hum. "Good." Hux felt his pulse pick up. 

It was twenty minutes before they reached the turn onto Ben's road. Ben took the narrow, curving road a little too fast, then bounced them heedlessly up the dirt drive. The trailer came into view, Hux's car parked amongst the collection of vehicles in the clearing. 

Ben pulled into the empty spot next to his behemoth work truck and they both climbed out. Hux's knee was stiff after the long ride and he leaned heavily on his crutches for the first few feet. He picked his way across the uneven ground. Ben caught his elbow and kicked a couple of loose rocks out of his path. 

They made their way up to the porch and Ben unlocked the door. But as he shoved his key ring back onto his belt he didn't open the door. Instead he turned towards Hux and cupped his cheek, leaning into his space.

Hux met his lips and grasped the open front of his coat with his fingers, crutches tucked under his arms. He tugged and Ben stepped closer, until he was pressed against Hux's chest. Hux angled his head and parted his lips against Ben's. Ben responded with a small sound and kissed him a little harder, slipping his tongue out just enough to meet Hux's lips. Hux gripped the front of his jacket tighter, but Ben couldn't get any closer. 

Ben held Hux's arms tightly for a moment, then pulled himself back. He took a deep breath like he was trying to control his breathing and heart rate, "let's get you inside."

They didn't get very far. As soon as the door closed Ben was kissing him again; this time his tongue explored a little further. Then, much to Hux's frustration he was pulling away again. "We need to get you settled off that knee." Hux nearly growled at him. "You need to keep kissing me."

Ben smiled as he slipped off his coat, "I will. C'mon, gimme your crutches and coat."

Ben slung the coats over the back of his recliner, and leaned the crutches next to the door. But when he turned back to help Hux to the couch he was having none of it. Hux grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him off-balance, right back against Hux's chest. Hux pushed his hands into Ben's hair and his tongue into his open mouth; finally muffling Ben's protest. He resisted for a moment, then pressed Hux back against the door, his hands circling his waist. 

Hux let his hands wander down from Ben's hair, along his throat and shoulders, pulling at his upper arms. The first time they had kissed in Ben's truck he had stroked his fingers down the back of Ben's arms; that had gotten an interesting reaction. The few times they had kissed since he hadn't been able to explore that. He intended to now. 

Ben shivered and made a sound into Hux's mouth as he ran his finger tips down his triceps. Just to be certain, Hux did it again. Ben moaned outloud, breaking the kiss and pressing their foreheads together. Hux laughed breathlessly. "Have I found your kryptonite already? That was easy."

Ben pulled away and his eyes flashed. "I am easy." He smiled and kissed Hux's surprise face. "But only for you."

Hux felt his chest tighten and he pulled Ben back in. This time Ben pushed his own hands up, across Hux's stomach and over his chest. His thumbs found Hux's nipples through his shirt and he stroked both. His reddened lips pulled into a grin at Hux's sharp intake of breath. "You're right, that was easy." 

"Damn." Hux reached down and rucked his shirt up, pulling it out of the waistband of his pants. Ben helped him pull it off and chucked it onto the floor carelessly. He pressed his lips gently over the greenish purple bruise on Hux's shoulder, ran his fingers over a few of the other marks from his accident. Then he started kissing Hux's jaw, his throat, working his way down to his chest. 

Hux had his hands back in Ben's hair, gasping at the feel of his mouth over his skin. He banged his head on the door trying to throw his head back as Ben's tongue traced over one nipple, then the other. Finally, he was tugging him back up. "Get this off," he pulled at Ben's own shirt. "I need your skin on mine." Ben reached behind his head and jerked the shirt off by the neck. It joined Hux's on the floor. Then he pushed himself flat against Hux, trying to get as much contact as possible. He slid his arms around him and ran his hands over his back. Hux kissed him and clung to his arms, holding on tight. 

Ben noticed Hux was leaning to his right, favoring his injured leg. "We gotta get you off that knee." Hux started to protest, thinking Ben was going to pull away again. Instead, a surprised noise was jolted out of him as Ben reached down and grabbed him by the back of his thighs. He lifted him easily and pinned him to the door. Hux moaned and locked his long legs around his waist. 

"Oh yeah. I've thought about you wrapping yourself around me," Ben managed in a hoarse whisper. "Wanted you to feel my hard dick against yours." He ground himself against Hux who was indeed, also hard. Hux made a sound at the back of his throat, as much for the contact as for the unexpected dirty talk coming out of Ben's always-so-polite mouth. He grasped Ben's shoulders and pushed himself back against him. Ben shifted his own grip so he had Hux's ass in his hands. 

Hux twisted his hips as best he could, pinned and held tightly as he was. Ben immediately responded, breath coming faster. They bucked up against each other, too distracted by each other's mouth to get a regular rhythm going. Until Ben pulled away enough to look at Hux's face. "God you're beautiful. I wanna do things to you."

Hux could practically feel his eyes dilating. "Well, start with this Mountain Man." He twisted his hips again. 

Ben used his hands to pull Hux against him with every roll of his hips. Hux held on tightly, his eyes starting to roll back in his head, his body becoming pliable, his back arching into Ben. 

They were both starting to lose coherence when Ben suddenly stood up away from the door, taking Hux with him. "Not like this" he managed. He carried Hux to the couch and deposited him on it. Hux lay there for a moment, looking at Ben towering over him, palming the bulge in his pants. Then he dropped to his knees and reached for Hux's pants. 

Hux helped him undo them and shove them down. Ben seemed to want them further down for better access, but he didn't have the patience for it. As soon as Hux was uncovered he had his mouth on him. Hux gasped and tangled his hands back in his hair, watching as Ben took him in and released him, watched him lick at his head and run his tongue under the base of his frenulum. He fought to keep his eyes open so he could watch, but he couldn't seem to control his mouth. 

"Oh my God, Ben. Your tongue. Jesus, oh yes, right there. Oh," he babbled until he didn't have the breath to continue. He panted and watched as Ben worked his base with one hand, and reached around his balls with the other. Hux's moans and whines were all he could get out as his body tensed in long waves and he came with a low cry. 

When Hux got his vision back he shuddered as Ben finished licking him clean. Then he looked up at him, panting, his own face flushed with arousal. Hux weakly fluttered his fingers at him. "Come up here."

Still kneeling Ben straighten himself out over Hux, kissing him. Hux could feel how hard he was. He reached between them and grabbed the length of him through his jeans. Ben shuddered and moaned into his mouth, his hips twitching into his hand. "Let me see." Hux turned his head and whispered into his ear. Ben sat back on his heels and undid his pants, just enough to push his underwear down and pull himself out. 

He looked at Hux hungrily as he stroked himself, showing off for him. Hux breathed out, "oh yes. Look at you." He met Ben's eyes. "I want that."

Ben closed his eyes and his head and chest rose in a deep breath. "How?"

Hux considered his limitations. "Whatever you want. We'll work around my knee."

Ben struggled to take a deep breath. "I can't even think. I'm so wound up, I'm not gonna last real long." His accent was thick and his voice seemed to reverberate in Hux's chest. He felt a twinge of lust even in his sated condition. "Then come feed me your cock; show me what you like."

He could almost see the smoke coming out of Ben's ears as he tried to rein in his brain and get the logistics of what he had to do figured out. Hux took pity on his condition and sat up. "Let's get your boots off first." The two of them worked on unlacing, Ben showing frustration when he tried unsuccessfully to pull his feet out too soon. 

Finally the boots were off and Ben stripped off the rest of his clothes in one fluid, desperate move. Hux smiled and leaned back on the couch, motioning for Ben to climb up. He planted one foot next to him, and his knee on the other side. Hux slid his hands up Ben's thighs, sighing appreciatively at his current, close-up view. 

"Look at you," he breathed again. He moved a hand to grasp him, stroking the length of him a few times. Ben curled in with a sharp breath, gripping the back of the couch behind Hux's head. Hux liked the sound he made, so he ghosted his lips over the head of Ben's cock as he moved his hand again. Ben moaned and pushed his hips forward. Hux looked up and his face was slack; eyes closed, mouth open. 

Closing his own eyes Hux slid his mouth over Ben's cock; the smooth hot skin against his tongue, the head bumping against the opening of his throat. Ben made a sound Hux couldn't identify, but it quickly turned into a protest as Hux pulled back off. "Show me what you like." He whispered, meeting Ben's hazy eyes. There was a pause as Ben tried to collect his thoughts again, then he was pushing back in. 

Hux relaxed his jaw and took him in, his tongue working the underside of Ben's cock. He moved his hands to Ben's bare ass, kneading the hard muscles and pushing him forward. He could feel Ben trying to restrain himself, not shove his cock down his throat, so Hux pushed him further in. Ben responded with a desperate groan and finally lost control. He pumped his cock down Hux's throat, Hux continuing to encourage him with his hands and by swallowing around him. A few moments later Ben was shuddering, his muscles bunching, and he was coming under Hux's hands and down his throat. 

After a few twitches Hux thought he had swallowed the last of Ben's come, so he pulled gently off. Ben tried to keep his weight on his knee, but he collapsed onto Hux's lap. His breath was coming fast still and he laid his forehead against Hux's. "Wow." He huffed out a laugh, Hux smiling at him and pushing his hair out of his face. Ben unpeeled his hand from the couch back and ran it through Hux's hair. Then he kissed him, but without much energy. 

Ben shifted off the couch to Hux's feet and started on his shoes. Hux felt his heart give a little jump when Ben glanced up at him from the floor. Once they were off he climbed back onto the couch and laid against the arm, pulling Hux towards him. Hux resisted long enough to shed the rest of his own clothes, then laid across him, his ear to his chest. He could hear Ben's heartbeat slowly returning to normal as Ben wrapped him up and kissed the top of his head. 

"Well," Ben said finally. "That was definitely worth the wait."

*** **

This time Hux paid attention while Ben was cooking. He didn't know a lot about cooking, but he did recognize a few of the techniques he was using and he wanted to see how much Ben had learned from Leia. 

"Is a roux the traditional way to start gravy?" Strangely, Ben didn't answer, just stirred more vigorously. 

Hux tried again. "Is that how your Mother makes it? No, then the way your grandmother . . ." Ben swung around suddenly and pressed a hand to his mouth. 'Shoosh."

Hux's eyes widened and he spoke around Ben's hand. "Did you just shush me?!" Then he grinned and pushed Ben's hand down. "It's Not!"

Ben blushed and pressed his lips together until they were a thin white line. "Mom does it the way Grandma did it. And they never had lumpy gravy." He shot a sideways glance at Hux. "I can't do it. I always end up with these terrible lumps." /tur-ible/. He waved the dirty spoon in Hux's face. "Don't you dare tell Mamma! Or Daddy. Lord, he would never let me live it down. Even he can make gravy."

"Then how did you learn to do this?"

Ben started adding the broth. "Food Network." When Hux laughed outloud he looked mock-wounded. "What?! We ain't total heathens, we got cable." Then, because he was still giggling, he kissed Hux soundly just to finally shut him up.


End file.
